It is known that the yarns produced by chenille-forming machine are collected onto spindles intended to feed yarn—upon a step performed in a station separately from the formation of yarns—to spooling means by which reels are formed for use in machines for the production of chenille products. During the spooling step, the yarn unreeling from each spindle towards the spooling station, is subjected to quality control by using optoelectronic means which provide for signalling possible yarn defects such as, for example, the lack of lengths of fuzzy thread.
A drawback connected to the implementation of this technique lies in the fact that a systematically defective yarn production is detected only during the spooling step, that is, with excessive delay.